


Dancing in the Dark

by bo_beans



Series: Silver Screen to Computer Screen [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but why would you want to?), Dancing, Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Grinding, Jesse is hot as all hell, Not Beta Read, Romantic Frustration, being in love is hard, dance instructor!Jesse, just a lil dirty, kinda fluffy?, leaving no room for Jesus, mentions of abortion in 2nd chapter, pastor's daughter!reader, smut coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Dirty Dancing AU:You go with your family to a little family summer camp to vacation and relax in the sun. It all seems a little boring until you happen upon the camp's instructors' cabins, and meet the head dance instructor. Things get a little tangled up after that.





	1. She's a Man-Eater

It was summer again, and that meant that you were going with your parents and sister to a sort of summer bungalow, a little summer camp for the family that would be away from home. And even though it was less than ideal being in the middle of nowhere with only other families and old couples, you loved your family dearly and you would not dare voice a complaint against them when they had planned this for so long. So you rode along to the camp in silence except for the songs on the radio and the hum of car on the road.

And it was about how you expected it to be. Don’t get it wrong, it was a lovely place, with some nice refashioned cabins and a clean lake spread out before it. And the air was fresh as all hell. It wasn’t the place that was a little bit disappointing. It was the impending boredom coming at you. And fast. There was only so much offered there: little games, swimming, reading (of course), and the occasional party at night, mostly hosted by the camp that was mainly ballroom dancing, old couples and married mothers and fathers swaying and little kids running across the dance floor. Not that it was bad or anything, but it was a little… boring. It was limited what you could do there. 

Well, that was until a certain discovery of yours. See, for all that ballroom dancing, there were a few instructors on the campgrounds to aid in distracting from all the boredom and time between activities. You hadn’t been all too interested in them at first. I mean, who needed dance lessons? That was just for old couples, right? You didn’t realize there were some interesting characters for the instructors at your camp, since you spent most of your lazily swimming in the lake or reading in your cabin by yourself, shying away from the big groups and the loud voices. But at night, when the lights started going down and the camp moved towards the center to dance around in circles, you walked through the dark, enjoying the stars and the alone time. And your feet carried you to an interesting place after you had been there for about a week.

See, the instructors lived in some cabins a ways away from the center of the camp, giving them distance and privacy, but also creating a separation so as not to give anyone any ideas about intermingling a little too much. But you didn’t heed that little unsaid rule, and your feet carried you over to their cabins, following the lake’s path without even realizing where exactly you were headed, the lights no longer on the path, and the only lights being those at the cabins and buildings ahead of you. You were like a moth drawn to a flame, and nothing could shake you out of your little reverie as you wandered closer, the sound of music starting to reach you, laughter flowing out of the main building at their quarters. And you couldn’t help but peak inside, the lighting in the room a deep red color, the lights turned low and the red seeping into every corner, instructors and workers all over the dance floor, moving fluidly with their partners. But they weren’t dancing the foxtrot or the tango. No, it was a mess of bodies and grinding, giggles and laughter filling the air as partners kissed necks or dipped the other low enough that their hair touched the floor. Your eyes went a little wide. It felt like watching something you weren’t supposed, like finding out something you were supposed to stay away from. But you couldn’t help but watch, the music making you want to roll your hips, the blush on your cheeks as deep red as the lighting in the room. But you knew it wasn’t your place, so you just peeked through the open doorway, watching. 

That was until you got caught. 

“See somethin’ interestin’, sweetheart?” A voice drawled out. 

You immediately straightened up and turned around, facing the voice. “I-I didn’t mean to stare..! I was just uh, I was just walking and, well, you see I uh just heard and-“ you trailed off, stuttering and fumbling, blushing. You didn’t even look up at the person before you, feeling so nervous at having been caught staring.

“Y’ain’t gonna have fun if you keep starin’, sweetheart,” the man drawled out again. You finally glanced up and felt the flush deepen on your face. The man was straight up gorgeous. His mouth was busy smoking a cigarillo, but his eyes were busy looking you up and down. You didn’t notice though, too busy checking him out yourself, taking in his worn-in cowboy boots and jeans, a white tank top tucked into his jeans that was maybe a little too tight (or just right, if you were to be questioned about it) and an old Stetson on his head, his hair a little shaggy from him long it was starting to get. But your eyes were practically locked onto his belt buckle, the thing polished to all hell, his hands hooked around belt loops nearby, all of it drawing your eyes to his crotch. And that was another thing you couldn’t help but stare at. But the small grunt from him had you looking up again, flustered, about to give an excuse or apology when you blew smoke out of his mouth and stopped you.

“Y’know, you could join us, miss,” he drawled. His mouth didn’t give a single hint of him wanting you there, no smile or twitch of his lips at all. But his eyes had a glint to them, a mischievous crinkle. 

“It’s very kind of you to offer, Mr.-“

“Just Jesse, miss.”

“Jesse. It’s very kind of you to offer, Jesse… But I… Well I uh, I can’t dance.”

“Now, sweetheart, you’ve found just the right man for that job. I’m one of the dance instructors here. Jesse McCree.” You should’ve known. You had heard his name before, heard the old ladies whispering about the ‘handsome young dance instructor’. You didn’t pay them no mind. Now you were thinking you should’ve gone to the dance class sooner.

“W-Well, I wouldn’t want to barge in or put myself somewhere where I wasn’t wanted,” you tried to argue, backing up slowly and looking behind you so you wouldn’t trip down the stairs. 

“Darlin’, I wouldn’t’ve offered if I didn’t mean it,” he said. And you knew you couldn’t leave then. Your curiosity was too strong, and your control was a little too weak. You couldn’t resist that voice and the allure of the red room with all the dancing and swaying inside. 

“Then I guess I can’t refuse,” you said softly. 

A grin spread over his face, and you knew you were entering into something more than just a dance floor. No, you just threw yourself into a pit of temptation, and you had no way out. But the fear was quickly replaced by adrenaline, and it had your heart beating a mile a minute. He took your hand and pulled you in, and you were immediately absorbed under the red light, the warmth of the people around you clinging to your skin. You felt as though you had entered a different world for a moment, and the way people moved around you felt as though it was sped up or slowed down too much, as though nothing was moving at the same speed it usually did, that everything was something else. It was exciting. Scary and exciting.

In your daze you didn’t even realize Jesse had pulled you towards the center of the dance floor. And then he spun you around, your chest against his. It felt like all eyes were on you, and the music faded to the background.

“Pardon me, darlin’. Hope you don’t mind the closeness,” he whispered in your ear. 

You felt a shiver run right through you and quickly shook your head. “N-not at all..” You murmured back.

“Glad to hear it.” And then the music came back in, a slow beat playing over the speakers, and with that, one of his arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you down a little with him, you fitting right against his hips as you slowly ground against each other. You flushed. If your parents ever found out… But you couldn’t think of anything when his eyes were on you. And you couldn’t help but fall into it. But Jesse didn’t know you had a few tricks up your sleeve. See, mom and dad may have raised you right and taken you to church every Sunday, and you may have been the cute girl-next-door all your life, the girl with the angel face who was the pastor’s daughter, raised with virtue and kindness in your blood. But you had a little wild side, too. And that shy smile you wore was slowly turning into a man-eating grin, your eyes sharp as you watched Jesse as you ground into him. He wasn’t expecting that, especially not from the way you were dressed, your cute self in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and vans on, your hair pulled back into a ponytail by a ribbon. But he should’ve known. Sweet things always had a little kick to them.

(See, what your mom and dad didn’t know was their little angel-faced, god-fearing girl snuck out at home and went to the town over, sneaking into bars and clubs. You couldn’t risk doing so at home, it would spread like wild fire. But the bikers and barflies at the next town over didn’t know you, and they loved a sweet face with a little bite. And you liked to toy a little with them. And everyone had a good time so long as they dropped you off a block or two away from home so the bikes didn’t wake anyone.)

“I see how it is, darlin’…” he murmured, and the hand around your waist pulled you in close, making you straighten up and stand tall. And then you were swung around and dipped low, and the giggle that bubbled out from your lips couldn’t be stopped, the smile on your face widening and tugging at the corners of your mouth, stretching farther. You kept one arm around his neck, but the other you let loose, fingers brushing against the floor slowly before he pulled you up again. And then you ran your hand across his cheek, fingers running down to his neck, then his chest all while you slowly raised your leg up on his, wrapping it around his waist. 

“Giddyup, cowboy,” you murmured in his ear, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on the spot where his chin and neck met. 

“Yes, ma’am.” You sure had him wrapped around your fingers already. But Jesse had a few tricks up his sleeve, too, hefting you up so that both of your legs were wrapped around his waist, you clinging onto him. And you let your arms off his neck, arching away. His hands were placed on the small of your back, and they gently lead you to the floor, until you had slid out onto it below him. And when your hands fell into his again, he slid you between his legs and back again, giving enough force to bring you back onto your feet before pulling you close again, one of his legs coming between yours as you found your beat again, grinding against each other, one of your arms coming up and around his neck again so he could lower and raise you again, dipping you a bit. 

The night continued like that, you leading Jesse around the dance floor and him following like a dog chasing a bone. You liked it, the way he chased and countered you, keeping up wit you. The push and pull of your movements together. And when the night wound down and you realized exactly what time it was, you had him accompany you to the door. 

“Such a gentleman,” you said, smiling shyly again. Jesse knew better now that you weren’t just a shy lil’ thing. But you had a way of working him. 

“Always. Now, will I be seeing you more often, or will I have to wait until you sneak ‘round here again?” He asked, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops, smirking a bit.

“I think I might just be persuaded to stop by more often.” You tugged on his shirt, pulling him down and leaning in close. But before Jesse could try and steal a kiss, you dodged it and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away again and rushing down the front steps, laughing. 

“See you around, Jesse,” you called, running off down the path.

“What a tease,” he muttered. But despite his words he was wearing a dreamy smile on his face. Yep, he was in deep.


	2. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're starting to wonder what your relationship with Jesse is... and then get some surprising news.  
> (Warning: mentions of pregnancy/abortion in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! I am not dead, and neither is this work!   
> This chapter includes:  
> CONFLICT! because no story is finished without it.

Luckily your little trip to the other side of the camp wasn’t found out by your parents. You’d hate to have something spoil all the fun you had the night before. And so you slipped back into your little cabin and into your bed and your family was none the wiser about a certain dance and a certain dance instructor. 

The next day brought a new schedule out, and while the majority of the families headed over to the lake for swimming and jet-skiing, you headed towards the gazebo, a large one that was where the old ladies were gathered to be taught the fox trot and tango by the dance instructors, but mostly to faun over Jesse McCree. And you couldn’t deny that they had good reason to, and that you were joining in on the fun with them. Plus, from the way that he smiled when you came over to “check in”, you could tell he was doing it on purpose, teasing you back for how you left him the previous night. Standing there wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, plus his boots and Stetson like always. His belt buckle had changed from the previous night (probably a good call so as to not upset the delicate sensibilities of the women around him), but it was just as large and intricate, and drew just as much attention to his crotch as the other. You smiled a sweet little smile, and when he took your hand and lead you to the middle of the gazebo, you looked down and played coy as you placed a hand on his arm. 

“So we meet again, Jesse McCree,” you said, slowly running your hand down his arm.

“I had a feelin’ you might come by.”

“Well, if the rest of you is as good as your gut, I might coming by more often.”

“And what is that supposed to mean, darlin’?” 

“Oh, a girl can’t get anymore by telling you what she means. The power’s in the suspense, honey,” you laughed. 

Jesse twirled you around, spinning you away from him and then back, until your back was to his chest, and then he spun you back around, until you were face to face again, swaying again across the floor. The old ladies cooed and smiled, little whispers about how the two of you looked cute, how you two were a perfect couple. And you smiled and laughed, thanking them and looking shy. And Jesse had a look on his face like he agreed. You’d known each other for such a short time, you thought. There was no way he could love you. Lust for you, sure, but love… that took more than a few hours. Well, that’s what you always told yourself, the countless times you thought you were in love at the bar, the times you kissed someone after a motorcycle ride before sneaking back into your room through the window. And the next day you told yourself you weren’t in love. You wrote their names down, you wrote down what you did, if they kissed well or like a dog, and then you put it away and forgot. Because you weren’t in love. 

You hadn’t even kissed Jesse yet. Not really, anyway. But that same buzzing feeling and quick rush to judgement said otherwise. That same way that a few drinks and dances went to your head was there. And when you finished dancing and went back to your cabin, digging out your journal and writing it down, quickly shutting it again, hoping to forget. This was just a crush, a rush of judgement. You would get over it, like you always did. You were just dance and then he would go back to his life and you to yours.

Oh, if only it was that easy (then I wouldn’t be writing this). No, the buzzing feeling stayed. And you pushed it down, but it always rose up again, and then you would push it back down, trying so hard to just get over it.

And it felt like you couldn’t avoid him. Not like you didn’t want to see him, no, quite the opposite. You wanted to see him all the time. You loved how he seemed so happy to teach dancing, happy to twirl the old ladies and make them smile. The passion and enthusiasm he had made you feel even more in love. Made you feel even more ridiculous for not getting over this. But you couldn’t help it. Not when he looked over his shoulder when you called, and then that smile spread over his face, grand and goofy and absolutely adorable. You may have had him wrapped around your finger, but he had you in just the same way, and try as you did to hide it, it seemed that he was getting wiser to you and your feelings.

He noticed the way you blushed, the slight shake to your hands now when you placed them in his so he could pull you onto the dance floor. Not to mention the way that your shyness was no longer a little act for the surrounding parties, or even as a joke, but was now becoming more of the truth, more out of your nervousness and confusion over your feelings, over how puppy love was starting to grow a little stronger, and how you wondered if his was still just lust shaped into the form of love. 

It was a warm night, and the gazebo were dance lessons were normally taught had been strung with lights, and a small band played off to the side, a sweet jazz tune filling the air. It was late, and the festivities had finished for the night, but you were still there with Jesse, your head on his chest, holding him and swaying slowly. The worry was eating away at you, and it was hard not to let the questions cross your mind rapid-fire. It was hard not to when it felt like the first time. It wasn’t, no, it wasn’t near being the first time you were in love. But it felt more serious, more intense than before, and you felt like it was all crashing down on you. 

“Darlin’, you look like you got a lot on yer mind,” he murmured, gently lifting your face up to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s nothing. Really…” you murmured back, taking hold of his wrist and gently moving it away from your face, looking down again. “Just caught up in a bunch of thoughts… letting my imagination run.”

“Well, I’m all ears,” Jesse chuckled. 

“Maybe…” you started. “Maybe another time.”

“Okay.”

And that was it for the night. You said goodnight and you went to your cabin, and laid down. But a good night’s sleep didn’t wipe away your thoughts and insecurities. Didn’t stop your wondering. 

The next morning at breakfast, you found that you couldn’t avoid the issue anymore. Partly because it was eating away at you, and partly because Jesse came up to after breakfast asking about what was going on. You took him by the arm and lead him farther away from the common area, hoping to be far away from prying eyes.

“Darlin’, ya gotta let me know what’s got you like this.”

You took a deep breath, trying very hard not to let your emotions get the best of you. “I just…. I just want to know what this-“ you waved your hand, gesturing to Jesse and yourself, “is all about.”

Jesse opened his mouth and closed it again, pausing. “I don’t rightly know myself.”

“That’s what I was afraid of…” you whispered, starting to walk away.

He walked after you, minding to give you space. “Now, just wait a moment there! I don’t know what this is all about because we ain’t had that kinda time! But I want to find out…” 

You stopped, turning around. He had a point, you thought. You didn’t have time to think about what could happen, if this could be more than a summer fling. “You’re right…” you murmured. 

Jesse smiled and took your hand, stepping closer to place a kiss on your forehead. “We got a while t talk about it… figure it out for ourselves.”

You opened your mouth to agree with him, but at that moment your father came up to you. “Sweetheart, you wanna-,” he stopped, looking between the two of you. “Miss, you got a whole lot of explaining to do.”

You let go of Jesse’s hand, turning to face your father. “W-well… Well, um, I… uh… Look-“

“Sweetheart, don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Y-yes, well, I…” 

He looked at Jesse, nodding his head to signal that he should give the two of you some space. “You’ve got some explaining to do,” he said. 

“And why?” You cried. “Why do I have to explain?”

“Because I’m your father. I’m still part of your life, and I want to know who you’re with, especially if it’s a man with so many rumors following him!” 

You paused, your anger fading. “W-what…. What rumors…?” you inquired quietly, looking down.

“He got another worker here pregnant and well… she had a botched abortion… almost died, you know,” your dad said, his voice lowering. “I just. Wouldn’t want you to end up the same way.”

You felt like you were frozen in place, and like every bit of emotion had just seeped out of you. Your dad stepped forward to hug you and you just let him, standing there limp. You walked back to your room and laid on your bed. You felt nothing… yet. But you could feel the anger, sadness, and confusion boiling and bubbling to the surface. You wanted to shake Jesse and ask him what the hell is going on. But you also didn’t want him to be anywhere near you right now.


End file.
